Titans' Inferno
by Jack Mirembe
Summary: Every hero is human. Deep down, every human is flawed. Five Titans and their seven deadly sins.
1. Superbia

_I know I have other things to work on but this hit me like a frying pan. Seriously, I had to sit back and gather the shattered pieces of my imagination back together. I honestly don't know why I haven't thought of this before. This one should be pretty fast for me to complete so I'm looking forward to it. HOWEVER, I am going to put the disclaimer in now and say that these are going to be darker interpretations of everybody's favorite team. It's going to be skewed, so dont' worry too much. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_I don't own the Titans, or the Seven Deadly Sins. However, I know more about both than I'm comfortable admitting in polite society. ; ) – J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>They are sinners.<p>

Yet despite their failings, they are also incredible. Luckily, that's all anyone ever sees. All that the rest of the world really notices is how deceptively impressive they are. They achieved their place in history and legend long before most their age would even consider a future career.

No one on earth will deny the fact that they are champions in every sense. No matter the obstacle, they always triumph. They wake to assured victory every morning. So they go through their lives, uncaring for the risk or chances because they always win. Chaos does not faze them. Death does not worry them. Destruction is nothing to them. Injury only slows them momentarily. Armies and hordes make them laugh. For they are Titans, and they refuse to accept defeat.

There is no stopping them. Even when separated at the very edges of the earth, they still find one another. Still came together, united, to wreak their vengeance on those who stood against them. And when they stood as one, evil found itself without defense. Their enemies fell before them, frozen first in fear and then in time. Until they alone remained because Titans endure, strong and unfazed.

They weren't the only ones that could have claimed the glory though. There were others. Followers pulled together from every walk of life. But even they knew that they were no match for the originals. No sequel was ever good enough to compare to the first edition. So they simply stood back and watched, waiting to offer help that everybody knew wasn't necessary.

They have beaten back the end of the world, been separated by time itself. At times, they have been turned against each other. Lead astray by poisoned words, deeply laid snares, and their own desperate need to protect each other. Honestly, that would be the only way to destroy them. Separate them and then remove the smaller threats they pose as individuals. But the plan always falls apart. They are never held apart for very long. They are Titans. They always come back and they always win.

After all, they are the good guys. Good trumps evil, light burns away the dark, and the sun always conquers the night. But deep down they know it's more than that. There is more reason to their lives than a mere generalization.

They win because their city needs to be safe. They continue to fight for the people who gather in the streets just to catch a glimpse of their protectors. They are needed to keep the world balanced and ordered. Without their efforts, chaos would erupt. Only their daily struggle allows for others to sleep peacefully at night. They fight because they have to, even though the entire world knows by now that there is no stopping them.

Because they are the Titans, near perfect in every possible way. And above all else, they are sinners.

* * *

><p><em>Superbia-Pride<em>


	2. Gluttire

_Raven gets the second chapter because it all just came together so quickly. I had to bring in BB because I'm BBXRae. Sorry but this theme just lent itself to writing about the two of them. It's a different way to look at their relationship dynamic. I kind of like how this turned out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_I don't own the Teen Titans or their sins. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>She is a sinner.<p>

If she could, she would feel remorse. But that's the irony. She isn't supposed to feel anything. Her life is supposed to be hollow and empty. For a long time it was. Day and night, she simply drifted through life. Until one day the hollowness became too much and she just broke. She ran away from the constant quiet, the all too familiar shadows, and hearts as cool as her marble tower.

But then she came to Earth and found the four who would eventually become her friends. Four entirely different people with unique sets of emotions. Even though they all shared the same feelings of happiness, sadness, anger, and the like, she could tell the subtle variations of them all.

So much stimulation she had to deal with so suddenly. It was like hell. For a very long time, she thought she was going to be swept away by the rush of them. Drowning in their heartache, choking on their anger, and torn apart by their pain. But even worse than that was their happiness. It filled her, warm and bright, often to the point where she thought she would burst.

Thank Azar for time. For the most part, her friends grew older, more mature. They rose above and learned to tame the tumult of their emotions. She acclimated to them. For the most part, she learned how to shut them out. She would have finally learned the perfect control. Found that fine point of balance.

It was his fault. If he was more boring, she would have been able to gloss over him like she had the others. If he didn't feel everything so intensely and deeply, she would have been able to ignore the whirlwind of his psyche. The blame rests squarely on his shoulders for mixing deep set pain and everyday joy together into the most intoxicating flavor she had ever found. If he could have just stayed away, not insisted on making himself so available.

The primal burn of his anger, the sweet pleasure he found in simply existing for another day, the rush of freedom he felt in battle. His insatiable belief in a better tomorrow smoothed the bitterness of his past. What little fear he had was sour but it often was just an aftertaste, drowned out by his often foolish bravery. Each separate moment in every hour of every damn day is always filled with some new rush of emotion from him.

She doesn't know how to define him. He is infectious, almost like a virus. The simplest change in his mood affects everyone around him. The problem is that it's possible to recover from illness. You can even build up immunity over time. Years have passed and her knees will still go weak from the sheer force of him.

He is almost a drug. The taste of his emotions is addicting. It's exotic and potent, stronger than anything she's ever felt. She would probably go crazy without him there, unknowing given her the fix she needs. Even though they spend nearly every hour together, she's starting to need more than more than his normal moodiness.

She has to toy with him now. Knowing she is the reason he feels so intensely makes it all the more gratifying. So she teases him, frightens him, makes him laugh and worry. Part of the arguments she starts with him are simply to see his bright eyes go dark with barely controlled fury and to feel the fire of his anger and frustration. He is never more dangerous, more intoxicating, than when he is upset.

But it is so much more than a simple addiction now. In those very early days, it was that simple. He felt everything to extremes, and she was an unwilling partaker in his emotions. Addiction is far too simple a word to describe the depth of her desire. An addict can truly quit their drug. She needs to feel his emotions. It's like a hunger she can't control.

He himself is out of control, entirely untamable. The earth should sigh in relief that he was born with a deep set need for justice and raised with a strong set of morals. Sometimes she suspects he only follows the rules is because it is less hassle for him. He breaks the laws of physics and matter whenever he feels like it. Destroying the building blocks of the universe is as effortless to him as blinking. So why would he feel any remorse or hesitation at snapping any and all of her personal rules in two?

Deep down, she knows she could stop him. Push him away permanently and gain the control she desperately needs. But she knows she won't. Not as long as he feels so strongly and cares so sincerely.

She is a sinner. And as long as he is around, she will never be satisfied.

* * *

><p><em>Gluttire - Gluttony<em>


	3. Socordia

_So sorry about the delay everybody! I thought that this would be very quick to write. But work got in the way. Interesting tidbit, I wrote the first five paragraphs of this on my phone during a break. Anyways, today we have Robin and the sin of sloth. I know, strange match but think emotional instead of physical. Trust me, it helps. A little RobXStar mixed in there too because I couldn't help it. : ) Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans, or a theology degree .- J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>He is a sinner.<p>

The sad thing is he doesn't even know it. He wouldn't understand. Even if it was all laid out and explained it in detail, he would refuse to accept it. Most likely, he would stand there and argue. He might even fight over it. But never will he admit to it.

Of course, he knows he isn't perfect. But he is doing his very best to change that. For hours every day, he works and trains and studies to be perfect. It is his real obsession. He doesn't just want to be flawless. Want is too simple of a word. The fact is that he needs to be.

He already has so many people fooled into believing he has already reached that pinnacle. That isn't enough though. He has to be perfect because once the world realizes the lie he has told them, they will destroy him and the people he cares for most. When he becomes just another person, he puts everyone and everything in danger.

What drives him the most now is his debt. He owes far too many people to simply be average. The family that was taken from him, the mentor that gave him a new purpose, and the innocents he is now trusted to protect. Their belief, hope, and judgment are heavy on his shoulders. He can't stand to let them down.

That isn't even considering his team. Out of all his responsibilities, they are his favorite and most difficult. The four of them are more than just his friends. He isn't quite sure what he would do if he was forced to abandon them again. They are his family. A pair of brothers he can trust with everything. A sister that sometimes knows him better than he knows himself.

And he can't forget her. Even he tried, it would be impossible. Literally hovering nearby, always ready to swoop in and save him like his personal guardian angel. She's something special. A little too special to place her into some neat little category and still be able to live with himself.

They are the most important thing to him. He tells himself everyday so he never forgets. The team comes before the bad guys, ahead of the mission. Before the Titans, he was focused and determined. Now that he has them, he is dedicated and obsessed. He's not ashamed to admit it. They've been there to save him, even when he wished they would all just leave. She's pulled him back from the shadows he still tries to slip away into more times than he can count. He owes them his life and sanity. They deserve more than constant struggle. The endless cycle of violence that is heroism is a responsibilty, not a gift. If it was easy and comfortable, more people would join the fight instead of sitting back and observing.

That's why he has to keep reaching for that goal of perfection. The world owes them the chance to live a normal life. Or at the very least, they should have peace every once in a while. Days were they can just sit back, whole and healthy, and enjoy their lives. He'll give them that even if no one else will. That is his mission. He must be able to save them from everything and anybody. If anything was to happen and somebody fell, it would be his fault. There are no exceptions, no loopholes. They are his to protect and he will be damned if he fails them. The only day he is ever allowed to fail them is the day he dies protecting them.

So he trains with all the strength he has. Even after he feels like his body is about to fall to pieces, he still continues. To be stronger for their sakes, for the sake of his city, that's all that matters. Someday they will be able to understand.

At least, that's what he tells himself as he pushes them away. He'll play video games with his new brothers again when he knows he will be able to watch their backs. Just like how he'll watch sunrises with his almost sister again, talking philosophy and literature in the early morning quiet. Someday the sadden looks she gives him will end. They'll be able to do more together than just train and spar. He'll get the chance to build the kind of bond the three of them already have.

He prays every night that she understands why he can't be close to her. That each time he pushes her away, all he really wants to do is pull her closer. That he still remembers the way her eyes lit up the first time she tasted cotton candy while fireworks burst in the sky above them. He wanted to tell her that he thought she looked beautiful. It's just one of a thousand things he wishes he had simply said instead of biting his tongue. It's a list that grows longer and longer with every passing day.

Someday though, he's going to tell her everything. How much her words of encouragement mean to him. The way that her smile never fails to brighten his day. Exactly what lengths he would willingly go to make her happy. What she really means to him. That day is going to be wonderful. But it isn't today and he knows it isn't going to be any time soon.

He knows that they don't completely understand. Yes the job is difficult. They are all working hard, pushing themselves to their extreme limits. Their life is exhausting and frustrating, a never ending battle. What they don't see is why he must continue long after the rest of them. He is already nearly perfect after all.

But it's that 'nearly' that haunts him. Until he can fall asleep knowing that 'nearly' has been banished, he will continue to push himself on and them away. After all, they know he cares and someday they will all be close again. Someday he'll have the time and the strength to pick up the pieces of his weakened friendships.

And so he remains a sinner.

* * *

><p><em>Socordia - Sloth<em>


	4. Avaritia

_Been working on this ever since I finished the last chapter. Seriously, it just got stuck every once in a while. I usually love writing Cyborg, but this one got tripped up when I started trying to work in the sin. But I think it works out alright. I don't think the last three chapters should take as long. I already know who is getting which sin and how they have sinned. But my estimations on these have been off every time. Oh well. Please read and enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. : / - J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>He is a sinner.<p>

Honestly though, he doesn't care. He knows all about death and life, heaven and hell. He's come through it all. And he deserves to indulge a little.

In one fell swoop of fate, he lost everything. Nothing was spared. All he had ever considered important and thought untouchable was ripped from him like a bandage from a wound. Instead of fading away though, the pain stayed. Lingering just as sharp and bitter as the day he lost it all.

His entire life was destroyed in a screech of rubber and the crash of metal against metal. He was left alone. No family, no friends, no home, and no future. Even his identity didn't feel like his own anymore. Victor Stone was a person. He was something else now, something undefined and frightening.

He was a monster. Just like the ones he used to read about in school or in comic books by flashlight. Only those terrors had remained chained to the pages. He was all too real.

Those first few months were hell. He felt diseased, unfit to walk amidst the masses. No matter where he went, he could feel their eyes on him. Judging him, condemning him, he can still feel the burn of their accusatory glances. It didn't make a difference how he tried to hide. They always seemed to know he wasn't normal.

It wasn't his fault. He hadn't asked to survive as a monster. Who would want such a life? To be saved at the brink of death to simply be seen as a science experiment. He had hated being trapped inside that stupid clunky metal body. If this was punishment for some past evil, then it was cruel and unusual. He had never done any to warrant this torture.

Then came his salvation in the strangest form he would have never imagined. There was no host of angels present, just invading aliens. The streets were on fire, buildings and streets torn apart. His city was too full of flame to hide in the shadows any longer. Most insane of all was the boy that laughed in the face of widespread chaos and destruction. A child-soldier that reached out happily with a too big smile when the rest of the world had long since turned him away.

He will never forget that moment.

He hadn't known it then, but he had just met the boy that would pull him from his private taste of hell. Well, more like a purgatory. He's not sure what he was paying for, what crime he had committed. But it doesn't matter because he will never go back. That little hero had done more than just save him. He had given him purpose and paradise.

He had lost so much. But now he had it all. Respect, power, friends like family, and a home. He was honored by the city that had once shunned him. Instead of hiding in the darkness, he stood proudly in the light. It had taken very little time to grow used to the life of a hero. Fighting and danger didn't faze him at all. It was a reason to live. That absence of purpose was the reason he had been so miserable before. But it just wasn't enough.

His tiny miserable world exploded the day he met that scrawny child. His odd savior had stories of towering mountains, ancient castles, and vast jungles. They spent long nights talking, often until the sun peaked over the horizon. He would ask and his new best friend would tell. The words drove him wild, inspiring an almost desperate need to see these places. He had to see them, needed to stand on those mountaintops and wade through vast rivers. It didn't even matter that his counterfeit brother's stories were mostly filled with pain. What he wanted was the thrill of adventure, the experience, and the rush of simply going places.

He was never going to get enough of it. After being starved for a real existence for so long, he happily drowned himself in this new lifestyle. He was never satisfied with more knowledge, more power, more upgrades. Even with his power levels at capacity and his memory full to bursting, it was still too little. He knew there was so much more out there. All he had to do was reach out and take it.

The more responsibility, the better. Knowing he had so many to protect didn't worry him. Honestly, it excited him. He was able to do more as a hero than he had ever dreamed of trying as a normal human. He could finally accept the fact that he wasn't normal anymore. It wasn't a curse anymore, at least not always. Sometimes it was inconvenient and awkward but most of the time it was amazing.

He was able to do anything now. So he did whatever he wanted. The days weren't long enough to contain everything he wanted to accomplish. That didn't stop him from trying to pack in more into every hour, every second. Oh the things he could do with just a few moments more in each day.

He's as good as forgotten those dark days. That time before he was a hero, before he was worshipped, is like a nightmare now. Strange, cold and frightening but those long lonely nights are gone now. He's drowned them out with the energy of his new life and fire in his best friend's eyes.

Even the days when he was normal are like a dream. Less disturbing than the nightmare, but still just a foreign. This is his life now. This is always what he was meant to do. So he takes more responsibility. Starts new projects, learns new talents. Creates more, does more, fights more. He and his best friend travel farther, explore wonders few have ever seen. They find greater adventures than will ever be told in story books. He lives harder now than he could have ever hoped.

The only problem is that he hasn't had enough yet and with every day, he doubts that will ever happen. And he doesn't care if it never does.

The more he has and experiences, the better off he is. And the more of a sinner he becomes.

* * *

><p><em>Avaritia - Greed<em>


	5. Invidia

_I have been super crazy busy, which left me super crazy tired. Plus Starfire is a little hard for me to write, especially as a non-innocent. But I had fun with this none the less. I don't think anybody really saw this coming because I was torn between both sins for our remaining two Titans._

_I don't own the Titans and I don't decide righteousness. - J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>She is a sinner.<p>

What would the citizens of her city think of her if they knew? Certainly, they would lose faith in her ability to protect and serve them adequately. If that was the case she would not blame them for their loss of confidence. It would only be logical. She would not hold it against them if they requested another hero to replace her. However she does not wish to be removed from her home and friends. She is eternally thankful the citizens do not realize her great fault.

Even though the multitudes of average citizens do not recognize her weakness, she knows her friends are well aware. Though they will never speak of it aloud out of respect, they understand. The three of them sympathize for her. She recognizes it in the way they speak, both to her and about her to one another. It is written in the emotions that blaze in their expressive human eyes, the silence they keep on her behalf, and the gently concerned expressions they cast one another when they believe she cannot see them.

She is grateful to have such compassionate companions. However, she does not wish for their sympathy. They offer it freely and without hesitation. What she desires is much more difficult to obtain. Sometimes she doubts that she will ever truly obtain her goal. It appears to be nearly impossible.

However if there is one thing he has taught her, it is that nothing is impossible. No matter how long or difficult it may seem, there is always a chance. All that you must do is prepare for when opportunity presents itself. Once it has appeared, you must strike quickly or else sit back again to wait once more.

So she waits and watches. But even more often, she thinks.

What would it be like if she simply gave in? It would not be hard to follow her less noble instincts. She was not born perfect. No one has that dubious honor. No, she is just as flawed as any other being. She could give up these ideals of 'justice' and 'equality'. Honor is just a word after all. The only thing that gives words might is the belief placed in them. She is strong enough to make any word powerful.

It would be so easy to give up on being the hero. No more responsibility lying heavy across her shoulders. There would be no need for 'nice'. She would be as her sister and take everything she wanted for her own. Effortlessly having everything she wants is more than tempting. As soon as she traded sides, she would have the only thing she's ever really wanted.

He would be forced to pull his eyes away from computer screens. No longer would she be the last thing to cross his mind. She would be all he thought of throughout the day, only to haunt his sleep during the night. Finally she would have all his attention. Nothing would be strong enough to pull his focus from her. Maybe then he would have the time for her.

How sweet that moment would be. The second when he realized they were enemies instead of allies. Rivals compared to something undefined. She would become his forbidden fruit. Ever present, tempting and teasing but never close enough to take as his own. He is too used to getting what he wants. The whole situation would frustrate him too no end. He would hate it.

That would be fair. Making him watch and want just as she has would be true justice. On some level it would be satisfying to watch him squirm. He is always so poised and ready. She wants to see him flustered. As long as he felt something and it was for her. That's all she wants.

But she will never do such a thing. Betraying him would cause him far too much pain. She knows he needs her. Oh X'hal, does she know. Long after the others have lost their patience, she remains to listen to him. No matter how many times he has hurt her, she knows it has never been intentional. She is his confidant, his crutch. He needs her even more than he realizes. So she can bear to forgive him.

That does not keep her from imagining though. She could be all powerful. Cities would bow to her, nations would fall at her feet. All of Earth could be hers to control and all its contents would be hers as well. Riches, status, and power like she has not tasted since leaving Tamaran would again be the norm. Once more, she would be the Princess Koriand'r. Everything would be hers.

But it is not the thought of riches or glory that pulls her attention. No, her motivation is so much simpler. Finally she would command his full and utter attention. She would not even be required to conquer the planet. All it would take is just one simple sentence and few simpler actions. Pack up and leave. Rob a bank, hold a building hostage. Maybe she would steal the moon for him. That would most assuredly secure his focus. To appropriate such a treasure is both romantic and villainous.

It would also snap his heart in two. She does not want him injured. His pain is sharp enough to be her own. She does not love a broken shell. If he is not himself, then she does not want him.

That does not change the fact that she continually dwells on her twisted idea and the imagined look of horrified fascination that would cross his face. No matter how she hates it, she cannot shake the idea from her mind. Especially when that gnawing unease and smoldering anger burns as she is forced to wait on him. But she will not hurt him.

She waits and watches, always thinking as time slips away. With every passing second, she glories and agonizes in the knowledge that she is a sinner.

* * *

><p><em>Envy-Invidia<em>


	6. Luxuria

_: ) You can tell I like writing Beast Boy. Probably the fastest update and the longest chapter. I knew this chapter long before I wrote it. I made it go second to last so I wouldn't quit with this story after writing it. So now I'm happy. The end of this story falls somewhere after Trouble in Tokoyo. Why? Because I feel like it. And Beast Boy is too young and sweet before the movie. __**This is not the last chapter!**__ One more sin left to scratch off. Read and enjoy!_

_WARNING: This chapter deals with probably the most, how shall I put this tastefully, carnal sins. I tried to keep it T. You want an M, this isn't the place to find it. But it may still disturb some so read with caution._

_I don't own the Titans nor do I hold the keys to heaven. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>He is a sinner.<p>

He knows he is a failure. That's something he's borne for as long as he can remember. He has never been a prodigy or even much of a winner. If it wasn't for the super powers, he'd be incredibly average.

His life would be so much simpler if he was just another random person. Maybe for once his mind would stay clear of impulses and ideas he doesn't completely want. He'd finally know if the thoughts that drift through his mind are really his. Are the really his desires or just that of some long dormant instinct?

It doesn't matter though. He wants and needs so desperately, it's like a hunger. He wishes he could ignore that deeper nature. It never leaves him though. Always purring suggestions. Not really in words but in feeling. It's still so convincing. He's never been able to not listen. Ever since he was little, he has been held a willing captive.

At first it was simple. There wasn't anything really all that bad about it. It was just like a little push. Or maybe it was a tug. Whatever. It was near his heart and badly wanted the other side of the horizon.

_go_

_S_o he did. Running, flying, and swimming to any new place he could think of. Some places he had never thought of at all. He always knew when he had found them. It just felt like he had been born to sit in the canopies of jungles or fall asleep on seaweed strewn beaches. Those peaceful moments were wonderful but brief. A little push or a tiny tug and off he'd go again.

Not that he was complaining. There was nothing better than finding somewhere new. New sights, smells, and trouble. That's what brought him to the Doom Patrol at first. Always moving, always something new, and a family he hadn't recognized needing. But that gentle whisper of instinct was slowly joined by a much more pressing impulse.

_go. fight._

So he did. At first he could have blamed his new family. They insisted that he fight. He learned the best ways to hit and dodge. Where is most fragile and how best to break it. Practicing prowling, pouncing, clawing, and biting until it was his first nature. Only there were some things they never had to teach him. He had always been a predator. Up until then, he just hadn't realized it.

Honestly he had scared himself. Something deep down in him liked the way it felt to rip out the throats of robots. Tearing off limbs and watching rent shells fall motionless to the ground left him halfway satisfied. He won, left superior in the absence of any opposition. But it just wasn't complete. There was something basic missing and he knew exactly what it was.

_go. fight. KILL._

He ignored that impulse with every fiber of his being. Pushed it back into the very depths of his mind and let it rot. He fell in love with the thrill of battle instead of the destruction. It was a rush, but he didn't need to find fights. He could wait patiently. But when a threat arose against himself or his family, he leapt in whole heartedly.

He slowly learned a balance between what he really wanted and his resilient instincts. He stood up to Mento because he couldn't agree any longer when it went against everything he felt. Knew if he didn't say something, he would eventually fight the man who was like a father to him. He left because for once that little tug was the right thing to do.

If only he could have known leaving would have brought about the strongest urge he had ever experienced. In the beginning, he hadn't really been concerned. He was still far too young and his instincts knew it. All the bravery of battle experience draining away at the sight of a soft smile. Quick wit stopped dead with simple eye contact. He had half hoped it would fade away. Just a brief infatuation.

But it just got stronger and stronger. He couldn't ignore it so he learned. It took time, but he managed to find his voice again. Maybe the words weren't exactly the smartest but at least now he could speak to her. He had finally been able to move around her, become brave enough to reach out and touch. But never in the right ways. That much was obvious. Having her yell at him didn't feel anywhere close to the perfection as those early nights in faraway places.

Even after years of chasing after her, fighting in her name and for her honor, he's barely gotten any closer. He's come to terms with it though. It is a never ending hunt with no real winner. She knows it too. She forces him to make a show of crawling after her like some puppy. It makes the others wince and laugh in sympathy. She knows that all he really wants to do is slam her against a wall and bite at her neck like those robots from his childhood. Only with much less ripping and far more...something else. He isn't completely sure of the exact word, but he knows it falls between tenderness, craving, and "Oh please, do that again Gar and don't ever stop..."

_go. fight. take._

Honestly, he'd like to do a lot more than just _take_. He'd give her absolutely everything he has and is without hesitation. All he needs is a chance. But she is a predator too. And unlike him, she enjoys playing with her food. So he stays hungry and desperate. But he's enjoying every minute of it.

He is a sinner, and he has no regrets.

* * *

><p><em>Luxuria-Lust<em>


	7. Ira

_The final sin! Another group chapter based on the definition: "A feeling related to one's perception of having been offended or wronged and a tendency to undo that wrongdoing by retaliation." I think this is a lot different stylistically from the other chapters. But I still like it. The final chapter… I've really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading, please enjoy! _

_I don't own the Titans. I don't decide what's right, wrong, or rather questionable. - J. Mirembe_

* * *

><p>They are sinners.<p>

Actually, no they aren't. They are heroes after all. They deserve what they have. They have been dragged through the dirt by the world. They have been cheated, hurt, used, insulted, and lied to. But they have risen far above the filth that threatened to drown them. Now they are Titans.

He fights for a slaughtered family. Once he was helpless, forced to watch in horror. Now he stands fearless, ready to fight to his last breath. He fights to save others from the nightmares that still haunt him to this day. He will not fail this new chance at a family.

She fights for her home. Not her first one, but so close to being her favorite. So much sweet potential for greatness, it leaves her head spinning and her heart racing. She fights to protect her new mismatched family. She knows many would enjoy ripping them from her.

He fights for himself and his friends. He lost it all, only to gain better. Everybody gave up on him, except for four strange people. Now they are all he really needs. He would rather die than lose his world again.

She fights for her soul. It's her fate to destroy, so for now she saves what she can. Maybe if she tries hard enough to bury that dark side of herself, she can find some semblance of redemption. Even if she cannot save herself, she will save these four. If they can be protected, she will die happy.

He fights because he must. He can't lose this team, this family. Nature seems to enjoy tormenting him with survival. Forced to continue and watch as the ones he loves fall away. No longer. He will keep them, no matter what torture the world uses on him.

They fight for each other. Each moment of the day, every breath in their lungs is dedicated to each other. No one will come between them because they are one. They are the Titans, and nobody can stand in their way. Especially when it comes to the well being of one of their own.

Their names are spoken in mixed reverence and horror. They achieve the impossible with ease and commit the unspeakable without hesitation. They are the stuff legends are made of.

Some people say they are violent and unpreditable. A destructive force that will someday consume the entire city. They do not stand trial for the damage they leave on their enemies. Nobody can order them to do anything. They chose who they will save and when they will fight. No one controls the Titans but themselves.

If only their critics and condemners knew the real reasons they fight.

They are sinners. And somehow, they are justified.

* * *

><p><em>Ira-Wrath<em>


End file.
